The invention relates to a perforated plate for a dispenser, which serves for dispensing liquids, and to a nozzle unit with such a perforated plate, and to a corresponding dispenser.
The perforated plates dealt with in this document are perforated plates which are used in liquid dispensers, wherein liquid dispensers, in the present context, are intended to mean mobile, non-fixed dispensers which may be provided, in particular, for dispensing pharmaceutical liquids and medicinal rinse preparations, for dispensing cosmetic liquids and for dispensing foodstuffs. The aforementioned perforated plates are distinguished in that they have a multiplicity of dispensing openings and thus allow specific dispensing characteristics. The liquid is discharged in the form of fine jets, which may be just as advantageous for distributing a pharmaceutical in a desired manner, or for generating a gentle jet for washing out wounds, as for uniformly distributing a cosmetic liquid.
Perforated plates in conjunction with dispensers are known from the prior art, in particular in the context of dispensers with vibration devices, and therefore, for example, from EP 0 923 957 A1. Such perforated plates are produced usually by laser machining or by etching. Production usually involves fairly high outlay.
Although a perforated plate which has been produced by the method described here can also be used, in principle, in such dispensers with a vibration device, the main focus of the field of use of the perforated plates described here is such that if it is desired to have, through the perforated plate, a continuous stream of liquid which can be generated, for example, by means of a manually actuable pumping device or by pressure activation already provided for the dispensable liquid at the production stage.